The Dunkey Tale of Jack Ryan
by Shadow1176
Summary: When you play Bioshock after watching videogamedunkey's videos, this is one of the few things that may occur. Warning: Mature Language used.


A/N: This was based off of an actual Bioshock playthrough by my friend, with myself along as support.

"This is the 25th victim like this... But why?"

Following the trail of a mass murdering human turned Big Daddy was no hard feat of detection, rather simple actually for a skilled infiltrator such as himself, but the manner in which the corpses left behind were treated... Were most disturbing.

Even after what appeared to be body shots that caused the subject's expiration, several bodies showed massive wrench damage, welts of bloody marks left all over the mutilated bodies, as he attempted to figure out the reason.

"Why? Why would he leave so many corpses alone, but mutilate these few? For what reason would he have to do so?" He pondered aloud, ducking back into the familiar cover of shadows as his target doubled back in a fit, paranoia and some type of voice guiding him.

Two growls resounded from the front of the duo, their disembodied roars yelling out a challenge of battle. A pair of Big Daddies, both encased in deep gray diver's suits, the first with a horrifying drill on its arm already rotating, poised to strike, while the second hefted a Grenade Launcher loaded with Frag Grenades. No Little Sister accompanied either one, but both had pure red eyes, signifying their want to kill.

The man ducked down, as one of his tonics rendered him invisible to even a Big Daddy's eyes, while under his breath the man muttered, "Almost there... Almost there... Almost there... Almost got him..."

The infiltrator's wonder at the waiting was answered in a blaze of explosives.

Proximity Mines set up at some point flashed on, as a set of Trap Bolts flared to life, electrocuting the poor Bouncer before the mines ended its life in a flash of light. The second had been caught in the explosion, as it yelled in rage, turning towards the man who had appeared with a wrench and was closing fast.

As one of the grenades landed near the man's feet, it exploded spectacularly, spreading shrapnel in every direction as the man yelled out while being thrown back, "COCKSUCKER!"

With a growl of frustration, the man charged towards the explosives wielding Big Daddy, delivering a downward strike with immense power, enough to split the Big Daddy's helmet in two halves, its body flying back in a released blast of a powerful Incineration Plasmid.

"And killed him him in one hit! Business as usual folks, I should be the IGN guide." The man said to himself yet again, apparently speaking to an imaginary audience. Although possibly disabled of higher mental functions and also possessing an excessive amount of insanity, the man's killing capacity was nonetheless effective, if fairly wasteful in resources.

Sidestepping into an incredibly well hidden room, the only hint being the smallest of cracks as a code, the infiltrator wondered how the man had known to knock on the tiny crack in such a specific set of tones and numbers, bypassing the vault door's security measures with ease.

"Well, thanks I guess. How'd you know about it? I couldn't see anything, and I haven't found any hints for a while." The man spoke gravely, distorted words floating about in thin air as he stepped out from the side room, the massive vault door opening to his right.

The infiltrator froze in shock, concealed by the dark shadows. Had the man noticed him, and was speaking to him? If so, the infiltrator considered his options of escape or assassination, sifting through all of the possible ways of-

With a strange nod of the head, the man said aloud once again, this time in annoyance with a slight hint of rage, "What do you mean you just knew? If there were any other places like this, I'd rather you tell me-"

The man cuts off for a moment, listening to something, as the infiltrator contemplates the words. Insanity? A mental connection? Just talking to himself? Whichever it was, it was obvious that whoever was feeding information to the killer was of great knowledge and skill.

Opening the door with a grunt, a wonderful sight met the eyes of both men.

Thousands of silver dollars and weapon upgrades were abound in spades, tonics and plasmids present as well in the bundle of the treasure trove that lay before their eyes. Ammunition types ranging from armor piercing and incendiary to trap bolts and explosives lay organized into neat piles, ripe for plucking, with a whole host of vending machines, gene banks, even a fully stocked Gatherer's Garden making their own appearance.

And Adam. Armored storage containers of the powerful substance filled the room, scattered all over the area in varying states of being, but all of them full.

To accommodate the massive number of tonics and plasmids available, a specialized armor station had been set in the middle of the room, designed to completely reshape a human's genetic structure to allow for the insane number of plasmids that could be absorbed, were one willing to take everything from the vault.

The man's eyes widened as he roared in glee, "HERE COMES THE MONEY!"

Rushing forward, he plucked a duffel bag, stuffing all the money possible into the bag while his Big Daddy Suit took in all the ammunition possible, several other bags being used to gather whatever other resources he could, having left all of his weapons in various upgrade stations, while he dumped auto hack tools into all of the vending machines, before wiring them into the central armor station, before locking the door behind him, thus preventing the infiltrator from entering the treasure room. As the infiltrator cursed in annoyance, an amused yell sounded from within before the door closed.

"You fucking amateur!"

And a Heat Seeking RPG made its way out of the door's opening, aimed straight at the infiltrator as two things crossed his mind.

The first was, "_Ah shit."_

The second was the missile blowing his brains out, his head exploding in a shower of gorewith the sound of mad laughter resonating from within the vault.


End file.
